Kataomoi
by Akino Shin
Summary: sudah lima bulan sejak ia menolak ku dan aku belum bisa melupakan nya / "aku yakin itu hanya perasaan suka" / "apa kau masih menganggap nya hanya rasa 'suka' ? "


Aku selalu menatap mu tanpa kau ketahui

Aku selalu tersenyum pada mu tanpa kau sadari

Aku selalu merasakan sakit tanpa kau rasakan

Hei, aku mencintai mu…

.

,

**( Tidak diizinkan untuk copy paste (plagiat) fic ini tanpa seizin author aslinya)**

.

Unrequited Love

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura Haruno

Rated : M (untuk berjaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje,Typo

Don't Like, Don't Read ^_^

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Chapter 1

"Kau masih menatapnya, Jidat ?" tanya gadis berambut blonde yang juga tengah menatap seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek menarik untuk sahabat nya.

"Ino, aku tidak suka saat melihat dia merokok. " jawab Sakura. Emerald nya masih setia menatap pergerakan laki-laki itu. Menghisap dan mengeluarkan asap dari mulut.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Saki? Menegurnya ? " Ino kembali bertanya kepada Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sakura. Ia bisa melihat pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi sendu.

"_Sial!"_ kutuk Ino pada dirinya.

" Iya kalau aku bisa. Tapi kenyataan nya, aku tidak bisa menegur nya. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menegur apa yang dia lakukan. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa dia" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Ino.

"_Saki… Seperti biasa" _ucap inner Ino. Ya, Ino tentu saja tahu senyuman yang Sakura tunjukkan padanya. Mungkin beberapa orang menganggap senyuman Sakura tadi manis, tetapi tidak untuk Ino. Sakura tersenyum hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit karena sebuah "harapan".

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Jidat_ no Baka!"_ Ino mempersempit jarak antara diri nya dan Sakura, kemudian…

"ITTAI!"

Suara keras akibat kesakitan terdengar karena Ino baru saja menyentil jidat lebar Sakura

Kau ! PIG ! Jangan sembarangan menyentil jidat ku! Kau tahu, banyak rahasia dan harta berharga di balik jidat ku ini!" omel Sakura sambil mengusap-usap jidat nya yang memerah.

"Macamana pula jidat seperti kau memiliki harta berharga. Isi jidat mu itu kan hanya 'dia' dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan berharga " balas Ino sambil menyeringai jahil. Baiklah Ino, kau lupa telah membuat sahabat mu galau sekarang kau menjahilinya.

"Terserah!" Sakura menjawab nya dengan ketus tanpa memiliki niat untuk membalas kembali ucapan Ino.

"Hei jangan ketus begitulah, nanti kau cepat tua Sakura! Dan kalau kau tua, dia tidak akan mau menjadi kekasih mu hahaha.." tawa Ino tanpa menyadari kalimat yang dia ucapkan pada Sakura

"Kekasih? Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih ku, Ino" Sakura menundukkan kepala nya. Membiarkan helaian rambut menutupi wajah nya

"_sial! Salah ucap lagi!"_ Ino mengutuk diri nya lagi. Demi wajah ayu Deidara, bisakah ia tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah pada sahabat nya!

"Saki, Ak-" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Sakura sudah memotong nya.

"Ah Ino, aku lupa! Aku harus ke perpustakaan. _Jaa Ino-chan_" Sakura merapikan rambut yang beberapa menit lalu menutupi wajah nya. Dengan sebuah senyum (lagi) dia pamit pada Ino kemudian berlari menuju tempat yang sudah terpikir olehnya.

"Jaa… _Gomen _Sakura, kau pasti akan melakukannya lagi kan? _Kuso ! Watashi no Baka_ !" balas Ino pada punggung Sakura yang mulai menghilang. Merutuki kembali kebodohan nya. Ia tahu Sakura tidak akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia tahu Sakura akan pergi 'kesana'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

"Ah Ino, aku lupa! Aku harus ke perpustakaan. _Jaa Ino-chan"_ ucap ku pada Ino. Sambil merapikan rambut ku yang sedikit berantakan, dengan menampilkan sebuah senyuman aku pamit pada nya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ino.

Kalian tahu, kenapa aku berlari ? Karena mata ku mulai panas begitu juga dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang dada ku. Dan aku yakin Ino (sebenarnya) menyadari itu. Aku terus berlari sambil berharap agar air mata ku tidak tumpah. Beberapa meter lagi aku akan sampai 'disana'.

Lurus, belok kanan, lurus lagi dan…

"Akhirnya" aku sampai 'disini', Tempat yang tenang, tidak ada siapa pun kecuali aku, dan tentu nya ini bukan perpustakaan. Ini adalah tempat aku mengeluarkan air mata dan rasa sakit ku. Halaman belakang.

Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura –sesuai dengan nama ku- kemudian menduduki nya. Aku merogoh saku kecil ku dan mengeluarkan selembar foto.

Itu adalah 'foto nya' yang tengah tersenyum. Mengusap nya sambil tersenyum lirih. 'Dia' memiliki rahang yang tegas, senyuman yang manis, tawa yang menyenangkan. Aku mulai melakukan kegiatan yang selalu aku lakukan jika rasa nya sudah menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku menatap mu di halaman depan. Kau sedang duduk sambil menghisap rokok di bawah pohon. Semilir angin menggoyangkan helaian-helaian kecil rambut mu. Apa kau menyadari nya?" aku masih tesenyum saat mengatakan nya pada sosok laki-laki di foto tersebut

"Aku rasa tidak. Kau kan tidak pernah menyadari nya. Hei, kenapa kau suka merokok? Kau itu masih muda. Jangan merusak paru-paru mu. Coba lah untuk berhenti atau setidak nya kurangi kegiatan mu itu." Aku memarahi sosok tersebut seperti orang gila dan aku tidak peduli itu.

Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam dan

"Tes…Tes…" air mataku akhirnya keluar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Membasahi pipi ku dan foto tersebut

" Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali bicara seperti itu pada mu. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa mu. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menghentikan mu. Aku bodoh ya hehehe " aku tertawa di sela-sela tangis ku.

"Aku.. Ah maksud ku, ternyata sudah dua bulan ya kau menolak perasaan ku. Dan aku belum bisa melupakan mu. Aku berjuang untuk melupakan mu dan menganggap perasaan ku ini hanya sekedar rasa suka seperti kata mu. Tapi, saat aku menganggap seperti itu, perasaan ku semakin sakit." Semakin banyak air mata ku yang keluar. Isak tangis ku mulai sedikit membesar

"Apa kau bisa merasakan rasa sakit ku? Bisa kau mendengar nya?" aku mendekap foto itu di dada kiri berharap ia bisa merasakan nya.

"Ini sudah dua bulan, apa kau masih menganggapnya hanya rasa 'suka', _Baka_? Aku mencintai mu _Baka_" dan aku tahu bahwa bersama dengan hembusan angin, tangis ku semakin besar, rasa sakit nya pun semakin dalam..

Sakura POV End

.

.

.

"Ini sudah dua bulan, apa kau masih menganggapnya hanya rasa 'suka', _Baka_? Aku mencintai mu _Baka_" dan Sakura tahu bahwa bersama dengan hembusan angin, tangisnya semakin besar, rasa sakitnya pun semakin dalam..

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lirih. Yang juga merasakan dadanya ikut berdetak nyeri.

"Sakura" suara beratnya memanggil nama sang gadis. Tidak terdengar. Angin telah menelan panggilan nya terhadap sang gadis.

.

.

.

_To be Continued or Delete…..?_

Konnichiwa minna-san, hi aku kembali lagi dengan fic abal, dengan typo dan alur kecepatan setelah satu tahun lebih aku terkena wb dan tugas kuliah yang makin numpuk. Menurut kalian bagaimana fic come back aku? Makin kacau ya.. oh iya sekarang aku uda semester tiga di univ. swasta di Jakarta bagian accounting dan minggu depan aku uda mulai uts #curhat #gakpenting.. jadi karena itu aku gak bisa lanjut dengan waktu yng cepat. Hm untuk fic yg lain aku uda bikin lanjutan nya

Untuk pair aku masih belum tahu siapa yang ingin aku jodohkan untuk Sakura. Jadi masih menimbang karakter. Ada yang mau nyaranin untuk karakter pasangan Sakura? Rated M nya untuk jaga-jaga. Fic ini inspirasi dari pengalaman aku akhir-akhir ini #ketahuangalaunya . jadi kalau ada yang ngerasa sama dengan fic lain tolong kasih tahu aku ya. Biar bisa aku analisa dan perbaiki fic ku.

Aku kira segitu dulu opening theme nya hehehe. Kangen deh ama kalian. Ok jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya~ flame juga terima kok cuma jgn pakai bahasa kasar ya.

Oyasuminasai

Salam hangat dan rindu dari

Akino Shin


End file.
